Famous Lover
by Freshkid12345
Summary: Somebody famous comes to Degrassi and takes an interest in Clare.How can Eli cope when he still have feelings for her?
1. Chapter 1

OK! This is a story I am writing in my notebook. I hope you will enjoy it! This happens after Spring Break in Drop the World part 2!

New Lover

On a beautiful morning at Degrassi Community School, every girl (An when I mean every girl I mean every girl) was checking their make- up, fixing their hair, etc because a famous person is coming to their school. Clare Edwards was the girl who was more excited than everybody else. She was frantically fixing herself up with her best friend Alli Bhandari, who was equally excited.

Eli Goldsworty(Clare's ex-boyfriend) and Adam Torres was staring at Clare from afar. He was trying to balance on his crutches because of his broken leg.

"What's so great about a new kid?" Eli asked, clearly confused because he didn't know who it was.

"Dude, you don't know who this person is?" Adam asked clearly jealous because his girlfriend, Alii, was fonder of this person than him.

"No? Who is it".

"Justin Bieber"

"The Justin Bieber?"

"Yes, heartthrob Justin Bieber"

"I don't see anything to get work worked over for"

"You're just saying that because Clare is paying you no mind"

"Psh, no way! After Clare broke my heart at the hospital, I'm over her"

"HA! Yea, ok Eli"

Eli flipped Adam off and turned to open his locker, when he heard the front entrance open. He turned his head to see the person who was making his ex-girlfriend head-over-heals for. Justin Bieber.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter! I have a 100% heart for Eclare, but I'm typing this story for fun! *ducks for shoes*

Famous Lover

Clare's P.O.V.

There he was! Justin-freaking-Bieber! All I heard was a whole bunch of girls screaming and shouting, just then was talking into a bullhorn.

"Degrassi! Please quiet down or all of you are getting detention!" said.

Everybody quieted down, and I almost fainted because Justin was staring right at me.

"Clare he's staring right at you!" Alli squealed.

"Shh Alli! I can see that!" I to hush her, but it didn't work.

Justin must have heard us because he smiled at me. I started to blush and look away.

"Clare!" said.

I snapped my head to him.

"Yes sir?" I responded.

"Can you take Justin on a tour of Degrassi? I would, but I have to get to a meeting."

Mentally, I was doing the most happiest dance and yelling really loud.

"Sure."

"Ok Justin you shall be on your way".

Justin smiled at me and said:

"Shall we go?"

His voice sounds like a million, billion angels.

"S-sure. L-lets go" I responded like an idiot.

We started walking down the hall, and I got the most enviable faces ever. Alli just mouthed "Good Luck". I turned my head and saw Eli, with the most wrathist (is that a word?) look on his face. I shook him off and started my tour with Justin.


	3. Chapter 3

Three chapters in one day! How cool am I?

Famous Lover

Eli's P.O.V

"Adam did you see that!" I yelled.

"I did, but I don't believe it" Adam said shocked.

"Out of all people, picked my-I mean Clare!"

"See! You said "My Clare!". You're not over her!"

"I am! It's just weird seeing her with other guys. Especially Bieber..." I said clenching me teeth.

"Maybe they'll fall in love and not even remember you. Eli who?"

"Don't say that Adam"

"It's true and you know it. Bieber babies..." Adam mumbled.

I hit him in the head with my crutch.

"Ow!"Adam yelled.

"Don't push it Torres!"

….

Clare's P.O.V

Me and Justin was walking down the hallway. I was excused from my homeroom, so everybody else was in classrooms. I was alone…with Justin Bieber.

"My name is Clare Edwards, you might already know that! Your name is Justin Bieber and you might know that too because that's your name and I'm rambling aren't I-?" I said making a fool of myself.

"Clare calm down!" Justin said chuckling.

He said my name...

"Sorry! It's that I've never thought that I will ever meet you."(A/N: You saw what I did there?")

"I get that a lot. I've been to 7 schools and have to leave because of crazy fangirls."

"You're lucky I'm not like that"

"Yea, guess I am!" Justin laughed.

I love his laugh…

We stopped and Justin turned to me. He was looking at me with his head cocked to the side. I started to get nervous and looked away. Justin grabbed my chin gently and made me look at him again.

(A/N: You probably going to hate me for this *dodge shoe*)

"You have pretty eyes" Justin said.

I blushed and looked away.

"Thanks" I said blushing.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me. I heard of this place called The Dot and was wondering would you like to come…with me?"

He looked like he was going to blow with excitement.

"Sure, I would love to Justin"

"YES!" Justin yelled.

He realized what he was doing and blushed.

"So, see you later?" He said.

"Yes, yes you will"

Justin kissed my cheek, blushed an walked away.

Justin Bieber kissed my cheek…

Eli's P.O.V.

The fucker kissed her!

I feel like a creeper spying on her, but he kissed her! I know where I'm going to lunch…

A/N: OMG! Eli is a crazy jealous ex! Will he ruin Clare date or will he get talked out of it. Find out next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok! Well I have 4 chapters in 1 day so all of you own me! =)_

_Famous Lover_

_Eli's P.O.V._

_I was late for 1__st period English because I was spying on Clare. I know we broke up, but I still have feelings for her. I would ask for forgiveness , but that Bieber kid was in the way. Damn Bieber…_

_When I walked into English, everybody eyes were on me. _

"_, would you please tell the class why you are late" scolded._

"_Well if you must know, I was using the restroom" I responded._

"_This is a warning Eli. Don't be late again."_

_I muttered a "Thanks" and crutched my way to my seat._

_I was listening to speech, when a note landed on my desk._

_I know you didn't go to the bathroom- Adam_

_I did too! What are you my stalker?- Eli_

_I could say the same about you- Adam_

_How did you?…-Eli_

_You are so not over her- Adam_

_Ok, so I'm not, but Bieber asked her to lunch- Eli_

_Ok?- Adam_

_He's going to steal her away from me- Eli_

_She was never yours in the first place- Adam _

_Don't think so nugatory- Eli_

"_, , please pay attention" said annoyed._

_We muttered a "Yes ma'am" and paid attention to what she was saying,_

…_..._

_Clare's P.O.V._

_It was lunch time and Alli was helping me for not getting into Cardiac Arrest, which wasn't working._

"_Clare calm down! It's going to be ok!" Alli assured me._

_I got my breathing under control and said:_

"_Thanks Alli"_

"_That's what best friends are for. When you get back I want details!" Alli squealed._

"_Ok Alli!"_

"_HEY CLARE!" said the angelic voice that's been ringing through my head all morning._

"_Go get 'em tiger!" Alli said pushing me to Justin._

"_Hi Justin" I said blushing._

"_So are you ready to go to The Dot?" Justin asked._

"_More than ready."_

_When we was walking out of Degrassi, I was getting the most hated stares ever. If looks can kill, I would be pushing up daisys._

…_..._

_Justin opened the doors for me when we reached The Dot. Only 5 kids were from Degrassi, but didn't pay no mind to Justin. That's a good thing._

_We sat down in a booth and a waiter came to take out order._

"_Oh my god! Your Justin Bieber' The Waiter whispered/yelled._

"_Yes, that would be me" Justin said._

"_What would you like ?"_

"_I would like to have a milkshake with 2 straws."_

"_Ok! You Miss?"_

"_I would like to have a Ceasar Salad" I said._

"_Ok coming up!"_

_The waiter left, and I asked Justin:_

'_Why 2 straws?"_

"_Oh, well I was kind of hoping you would share it with me?" Justin said blushing._

"_Oh, I would love to Justin" I said blushing._

_The waiter came and gave out our orders. She said it "was on the house" and relieved because I had no money._

_Me and Justin was reaching for our straws in the cup, when our hands brushed. I felt a bolt of lighting go through me._

_We both pulled our hands back and blushed._

_The door to The Dot opened and I look to see Eli with Adam. I tried to cringe when I see Eli, but I couldn't help myself._

"_What's the matter Clare?" Justin asked._

"_Ex alert" I responded._

_Justin looked at Eli and then back at me._

"_Don't worry Clare, I'll keep you safe"_

"_Thanks Justin"_

_Eli spotted us and walked up._

"_Hey Clare… Bieber" Eli spat venomously._

"_Hey Eli" I muttered._

"_What's up ….. Eli" Justin said expecting Eli to do something._

"_Can I speak to Clare…alone?" Eli asked._

"_I don't want to speak to you Eli" I spat._

"_Come on Clare" Eli said grabbing my wrist._

"_Let go of her!" Justin said._

_Justin stood up to Eli, only to be a head shorter. _

" _Listen Bieber, stay away from my girlfriend" Eli said._

"_Last time I checked she wasn't yours. She's not an item" Justin said._

" _What are going to do…..Bieber" Eli said._

"_Nothing, but if you come near Clare….let's say your going to feel my wrath"_

"_Whatever" Eli said, turning around to leave, but to turn around again almost hitting Justin with his crutch, but Justin blocked._

_Justin Kicked Eli's other crutch, sending Eli to the floor._

_Adam got up and went to Eli aid, while I dragged Justin out of The Dot._

"_Justin, Thanks for saving me" I respondd._

"_It was no biggy" Justin responded nonchalant._

_What happened next surprised me because Justin leaned down and kissed me on the lips._

_A/N: AHHHHHHHHH! I'm going to leave a cliffhanger there. So what do you think of the story so far?_

_Review please!_


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry if I offended some people. I didn't know the height of Justin Bieber or Munro Chambers. I'm a Bieber fan for sure ( check out my ipod for proof) so I'm really sorry. It's Fanfiction not real life.**

**Famous Lover**

**Eli's P.O.V.**

**I can't believe what Bieber just did! I'm going to get him!**

**I tried to get up, but Adam kept pushing me down in the booth.**

"**Adam, I know you're my best friend and everything, but let me go" I said.**

"**There's nothing you can do Eli" Adam assured me.**

"**I can still get her back!"**

"**It's to late now Eli"**

"**What?"**

**I turned to the front entrance of the Dot and saw Justin kissing Clare. And she was kissing back!**

"**Why Adam, why?" I said starting to break down.**

"**Maybe it's for the best Eli" Adam said.**

"**NO! I'm going to get her back"**

**Whatever it takes.**

…**...**

**Clare's P.O.V.**

**Justin stopped kissing me and his eyes widen in shock of what he just did.**

"**Clare! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do-"**

**I cut him off by putting my pointer finger on his mouth.**

"**It's ok Justin. I enjoyed it, but I think we should take it slow" I said.**

"**Yea, that would be awesome too"**

**Justin and I interlace our fingers and walked back to Degrassi.**

…**...**

**(Still in Clare's P.O.V)**

**When me and Justin walked into Degrassi, everybody was pointing and whispering about us. It was really starting to bother me.**

"**Justin, what are they whispering about" I asked him.**

"**I don't know Clare" He responded.**

**Just then, Alli ran up to me and shoved her phone in my face.**

"**Clare!, look at this!" She squealed.**

**I took her phone and looked at it.**

**There was me and Justin locking lips in front of the Dot. Justin took the phone and his eyes widen.**

"**Where did you get this!" Justin said.**

"**It's on the Anti-Grapevine! Everybody saw it! Now everybody thinks that your dating Justin. Most of the girls are mad!" Alli responded.**

"**Justin and I aren't dating! We're friends with benefits. Who videoed it?" I said crossing my arms.**

"**Chantey said that person wanted to be anonymous." Alli said,**

"**I think I know who did it" Justin said.**

"**Who?" Me and Alli said.**

"**Eli" Justin responded.**

"**Wait Justin. There was no way Eli could have done it. He can't even walk ask fast to get the video to Chantey" Alli said.**

"**But, he can send the video to her" I said finally realizing.**

"**Oh. Jealous ex alert. No wonder" Alli said.**

"**What are we going to do?" Justin said.**

"**I know exactly what we're going to do" I said smiling widely.**

**A/N: OHHHHH HERE COMES THE DRAMA! I can't wait to write the next chapter! But, I am really sorry if I offended anybody. I am a Bieber fan (again check my ipod for proof). I didn't know the heights of them. **

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6! I had a really fun time writing this chapter believe me, Eli is going to get pissed off! Oh! And I don't own Justin's song "Baby"!**

**Famous Lover**

**Eli's P.O.V.**

**SENT!**

"**Eli, you shouldn't have did that" Adam said crossing his arms.**

"**Like, sending a video of your ex-girlfriend making out with another guy. Yea, ok Adam I shouldn't have did that" I responded sarcastically.**

"**But, Clare's going to be hated by all the girls in Degrassi."**

"**She should have thought of that before she dumped me"**

"**You have a sick mind, Eli"**

**Eli and Adam walked into Degrassi.**

…**...**

**Clare's P.O.V.**

"**Here he comes Justin! Ready for plan Get-Eli-Jealous-Cause-He's-Acting-Like-A-Asshole" I said to Justin.**

"**More than ready!" Justin responded excitedly.**

**Justin called everybody's attention.**

"**Hey Everybody! I got something to say!" Justin yelled.**

**Everybody turned to Justin because, well he's Justin Bieber.**

**He continued.**

"**Well I want to sing a song to a wonderful girl named Clare Edwards"**

**Everybody "Awwwed", even if they wished they were in my position**

"**This is for you Clare Edwards"**

"**I know you love me, I know you care**

**Just shout whenever and I'll be there.**

**You want my love, you want my heart**

**And we will never ever ever be apart.**

**Are we an item?, Girl quit playing**

**We're just friends what are you saying?**

**Say there's another , look right in my eyes**

**My first love broke my heart for the first time**

**And I was like **

"**Baby, baby, baby oooooh**

**Like Baby, baby, baby nooooo**

**Like Baby, baby, baby oooooh**

**Thought you'd always be mine, mine**

**Baby, baby, baby oooooh**

**Like Baby, baby, baby nooooo**

**Like Baby, baby, baby oooooh**

**Thought you'd always be mine, mine**

**Oh, for you I would have done whatever**

**And I just can't believe we ain't together**

**And I wanna play it cool, but I'm loosing you**

**I buy you anything, I buy you any ring,**

**And I'm in pieces, Baby fix me**

**And just shake me till you wake me from this bad dream**

**I'm going down down down down**

**And I just can't believe my first love won't be around**

**And I'm like**

**Baby, baby, baby oooooh**

**Like Baby, baby, baby nooooo**

**Like Baby, baby, baby oooooh**

**Thought you'd always be mine, mine**

**Baby, baby, baby oooooh**

**Like Baby, baby, baby nooooo**

**Like Baby, baby, baby oooooh**

**Thought you'd always be mine, mine"**

**Yea I'm 17, and I'd thought that you'd be mine**

**I used to tweet you, and text you, and call, and hit you on face range all the time**

**But, now your gone so long I can't even find you**

**You know that feeling when you leave your love and it's right behind you**

**Can't believe that you did me wrong we were on I-chat all night long**

**Listening to our favorite song, she was wrong, I am gone, I know I loved her**

**Never put no one above her**

**Yea she was my lover**

**But, now one to another like**

**Baby, baby, baby oooooh**

**Like Baby, baby, baby nooooo**

**Like Baby, baby, baby oooooh**

**Thought you'd always be mine, mine**

**Baby, baby, baby oooooh**

**Like Baby, baby, baby nooooo**

**Like Baby, baby, baby oooooh**

**Thought you'd always be mine, mine**

**Yea, yea, yea, yea, yea, yea**

**Yea, yea, yea, yea, yea, yea**

**Yea, yea, yea, yea, yea ,yea**

**Now I'm all gone**

**Gone, gone, gone, gone, I'm gone gone"**

**Everybody(and when I mean everybody I mean everybody) in the hallway was cheering and clapping.**

**That's when Justin picked me up, twirled me around, and kissed me full on the mouth.**

**Justin put me down and pecked me on the check.**

**I looked at Eli and let's just say, he was fuming!**

**If this was a cartoon, steam would be coming out of his ears!**

**I interlace my hands with Justin and walked around the corner where Alli was waiting on me and him.**

**A/N: HOW WAS THAT!**

**OMG I had fun writing this chapter! Eli is fuming now!**

**But, will Eli back down? **

**Find out next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews, especially EclareLover89. Here is chapter 7!

Famous Lover

Eli's P.O.V.

"You just got played Eli" Adam said laughing out loud.

"What kind of friend are you?" I snapped at Adam.

"The kind of friend that tells you to-do-the-right-thing-but-you-end-up-doing-the-opposite"

"Shut up Adam!"

"So, now what are you going to do?"

"Keep trying"

"Oh, please don't Eli!" Adam begged.

Eli got a devilish smirk and crutched his way around the corner to the group.

…

Clare's P.O.V.

"That was so awesome! You should have saw the look on his face!" Justin said, high fiving Alii.

"I know right! You should have saw the look on his face!" I responded.

"I guess somebody didn't think it was funny because he comes the devil himself" Alli said pointing at Eli.

"Nice played. You really got me fuming. But, it's not going to stop me from trying" Eli said.

"You had you chance and you blew it, Eli" Justin said.

"Oh just shut up! Everybody knows that Bieber is just a rebound"

"He's not a rebound. I really like him" I said my arms.

"Yea, ok you really like him. You like him because he's a pop star!"

"Stop it Eli" I said clenching my fist.

"Your just a gold digging who-"

Before Eli could even cough out the word whore, Justin took him by the collar of his shirt, and slammed him into a locker.

"She's a gold digging, what?" Justin said tightening his grip on Eli's shirt.

"You don't intimidate me" Eli chucked.

Adam came and threw Justin off Eli.

"Justin just stop it. Eli caused enough already" Adam said.

"You siding with them?" Eli said with disbelief.

"I guess I am."

"You and me, Bieber. After school in the alley way behind the Dot. Bring a ambulance with you"

Eli bumped his shoulder with Justin's as he crutched away.

"Justin are you really going to fight a guy with a guy with a broken leg" Alli chuckled.

"I don't know. We'll see after school"

A/N: I want to know did anybody see that coming?

I didn't and I wrote the story! Let me know in your reviews who you think is going to win.

I'm going to have fun writing the next chapter (EVIL LAUGHING)


	8. Chapter 8

Justin Bieber and Elijah Goldsworthy are going to have a fight! So excited!

Who is going to win?

Famous Lover

Clare's P.O.V.

Me, Justin, Adam, and Alli was walking behind the Dot to see Justin fight Eli. There was a huge crowd behind us(and when I mean huge I mean huge). I'm surprised nobody called the cops yet!

"Justin, you don't have to this" I assured him.

"No Clare. He called you a whore. He deserves to get his ass kicked" Justin said, rolling up his long sleeve shirt.

We saw Eli at the and of the alley way waiting for us. Everybody stopped and took out their cell phones. Alli and Adam took out there's too.

"Alli!, Adam!" Clare said.

"What? We're not missing this moment" Adam said.

Eli crutched his way to Justin.

"Ready to get your ass kicked Bieber?" Eli said.

"No, the question is are you ready to get yours kicked?" Justin retaliated.

"You done it now"

Everybody started screaming and yelling "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" but, mostly I heard

"KICK HIS ASS JUSTIN!"

Eli took the first hit and tried to hit Justin with his crutch, but Justin grabbed it and threw it somewhere.

Then, Justin kicked his other crutch and Eli was to the floor.

Everybody "OHHHHHHH!" and "HAHAHAHA" and "GO GET 'EM!"

Eli tried to get up, but since he didn't have support, he fell on the floor again. Justin grabbed Eli's shirt and started punching him in the face repeatedly. Justin kicked Eli in the bad leg and Eli screamed in pain. Justin picked up Eli and threw him against the brick wall. Justin kicked Eli in the stomach repeatedly and Eli fell to the floor coughing up blood.

Drew and Owen came from the crowd and got Justin off of Eli.

Everybody roared in excitement because Justin Bieber kicked somebody ass and they got it on video tape!

Justin was still breathing hard and I tried to calm him down.

"Justin calm down" I said smoothly.

He calmed down and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry Clare" Justin said.

"Fore what? You didn't do anything wrong"

"I beat up your ex-boyfriend"

"It's ok. He deserved it anyway"

Alli and Adam ran over to us.

"That was the most ridiculous thing I ever saw! It's like you went Super Bieber on him!" Adam said, slapping Justin on the back.

"Yea! The way you beat up Eli, it looked like he was a rag doll!" Alli said.

Eli finally found his crutches and screamed:

"OK OK OK! YOU WIN BIEBER!"

Everybody who just witnessed Justin kicked the crap out of Eli, paid attention to him.

"I GIVE UP! YOU CAN HAVE CLARE. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Eli said crutching his way out of the alley way with a lip bleed and minor concussion.

I guess he won't mess with you anymore" Justin said to me.

I just smiled and kissed Justin full on the lips, and full of passion.

Everybody "awwwwed" and clapped for us.

All of a sudden, we here cop sirens and bullhorns.

"EVERYBODY IN THE ALLEY WAY, GET OUT IMMEDIATELY!" a cop said into the bullhorn.

"RUN!" Justin laughed and all of the Degrassians, plus Me, Justin, Adam, and Alli ran.

A/N: I was laughing when I wrote this chapter. I was also listening to "Never Say Never" so that song was also inspirational. This story is not finished! If you did think it was finished, BUT IT'S WORNG!

Try to see where I got that quote from. If you figure it out I will give you a big virtual cookie

Hint: It's a cartoon. A OLD cartoon.


	9. Chapter 9

**I might now update everyday because I'm back in school, so I will try to update whenever I can!**

**Famous Lover**

**Clare's P.O.V.**

**The next day, Me, Justin, Adam, and Alli were sitting at the lunch table eating lunch. We were chewing, hanging, relating (A/N: Try to see where I got that from), when the loud speaker came on.**

"**Justin Bieber, Clare Edwards, Adam Torres, and Alli Bhandari. Please report to Mr. Simpson's office immediately."**

**We looked at each other confused because we didn't know why we were going to Mr. Simpson's office.**

**We all got up and went there.**

…**.**

**When all four of us got there, we saw Eli in Mr. Simpson's office smiling widely.**

**We walked in and Mr. Simpson greeted us.**

"**All four of you sit please" Mr. Simpson said.**

**We all sat down looking at each other. Eli was just smiling at us.**

"**Well. Mr. Goldsworthy told me that he had gotten beaten up yesterday. Is it true?" Mr. Simpson asked.**

**Damn you Eli…**

"**Yes it is Mr. Simpson" Justin said.**

"**So which one of you beaten him up?"**

"**I did" Justin said.**

"**Why did you do that Mr. Bieber."**

"**Because Eli was acting like a Douche" Adam added.**

"**Mr. Torres no profanity" Mr. Simpson said, trying to be calm, but we can see it's not working.**

"**Well if you must know Mr. Simpson, Eli acted violent towards me first" Justin said.**

"**I did not!" Eli interjected.**

"**Don't interrupt Eli" Mr. Simpson said.**

"**He tried to hit me with his crutch, but failed" Justin continued.**

"**He is lying Mr. Simpson" I said. "I was there".**

"**And so was I" Adam said.**

"**Why am I here?" Alli said.**

"**You were part of it too Alli" Eli said.**

"**Eli sent a video to Chantey, to put on the Anti- Grapevine. And I think he's smart enough to delete the video from his phone" Adam said.**

**Eli's face paled and he started to pull at his hair lightly.**

"**May I see you phone Eli" Mr. Simpson said.**

…**...**

**(Still in Clare's P.O.V.)**

**Me, Justin, Adam, and Alli walked out of Mr. Simpson's office fuming.**

'**I can't believe he tried to do that!" Adam said.**

"**I know. That was a low blow he did" Alli said.**

"**Well at least I got 2 weeks detention and he got a month. How could you have dated that guy?" Justin said.**

"**I really don't know" I said chuckling.**

**Eli came out of Mr. Simpson's office and glared at the four of us.**

"**I will get revenge" Eli said.**

"**You got your revenge and it bit you in the ass" Alli said.**

"**You will be mine Clare Edwards and You can't stop me Bieber"**

**Eli crutched his way out with a little laugh.**

"**Don't worry Clare, I'll protect you" Justin said putting his arm around Clare.**

"**Us too" Adam and Alli said.**

**A/N: Yea I know a short chapter. I'm sorry it's just that school is getting in the way, but I might update tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating yesterday! I had school and was really tired. But, I got my report card today and my average is now 93.29%! I can do much better. I get teased for being smart, but I don't care. Enough my problems let's get to the story! ( Eli's leg healed)**

**Famous Lover**

**2 Months Later**

**(Clare's P.O.V.)**

**Eli hasn't bothered my and Justin lately. He's been eyeing me and him suspiciously, like he's going to attack anytime soon. It was 8:35, it was already dark, and me and Justin was at the Dot having something to eat.**

"**So how was your day Clare" Justin said, smiling at me.**

"**It was funny. Wesley almost blew up the science lab today because he mixed up wrong chemicals!" I said laughing.**

**Justin started laughing with me. Poor Wesley.**

"**So have you heard anything from Eli yet?" Justin asked seriously.**

"**No, but he's been acting suspiciously like he's going to attack anytime soon" I responded.**

"**He's never going to lay a hand on you Clare. As long as I'm here"**

"**Never say never"**

"**That's the most corniest joke ever!"**

"**It wasn't a joke!"**

"**Yes it was!"**

"**Fine it was!"**

"**HA, TOLD YOU!"**

**Me and Justin started to get weird glances from the people around us.**

**I checked my phone and it as almost 9:00.**

"**Oh! It's almost 9! I should get going" I said grabbing my jacket.**

"**Want me to walk you home?" Justin asked.**

"**No it's ok, I can walk home. Thanks Justin."**

"**Be careful, ok?"**

"**Yes dad"**

**Justin kissed me and waved me a goodbye.**

…**...**

**When I got home, I kicked off my shoes and jumped on my bed. I was tired! I just want to close my eyes for a second…**

…**.**

**I was awoken by my loud cell phone. I was looking for it frantically, until I found it.**

"**Hello?" I said.**

"**Is there a Ms. Edwards there?" the person said.**

"**Speaking. May I ask who this is?"**

"**This is Dr. Kelly a doctor at Toronto East General Hospital(A/N: This is a real hospital in Toronto) I'm sorry to inform you that your boyfriend, Justin Bieber, has been severely injured badly"**

**A/N: Oh Noes! What happened to Justin? Find out next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

Yea. Here is chapter 11. Things get really crazy from here. Enjoy!

Famous Lover

Clare's P.O.V.

I ran all the way to the hospital and my heart was pounding like crazy. I ran through the front door and up to the lady at the front desk.

"What room is Justin Bieber in?" I asked frantically.

"Sorry, we can't let nobody in Justin's room" the lady responded.

"I'm his girlfriend"

"What happen to Selena?"

"They are long gone honey"

"Well ok. He's in room 210 on the second floor"

"Thanks"

I ran up the stairs to the second floor. I was looking at the room numbers trying to find 210.

207

208

209

210...

I opened the door and saw Justin watching television, laughing when something funny happened.

He turned to me and smiled.

"Hey Clare" He said, grabbing my hand.

"Hey. So what happened?" I asked.

"Somebody pulled me into a alley and started beating on me. I couldn't see the person's face because it was so dark. But, something did drop when that person ran away"

"What did the person drop"

Justin pulled out a silver necklace, that had a guitar pick.

"Eli" I mumbled.

"What?" Justin said.

"Eli did it" I repeated.

"Clare, a lot of people can have guitar pick necklaces"

"But, why would a person with a guitar necklace want to specifically come after you?"

Justin stayed quiet and finally said:

"I think we should call the police"

"No Justin. It will make everything worse. You don't know what Eli is capable of"

"Clare you know I want to protect you and you mean everything to me. Eli is crazy and I know that, but I can handle him. I only want what's for the best. I love you Clare"

*Screech of record* Hold up! Did Justin say he loved me? I can't believe it! I was jumping up and down in excitement in my head. Justin looked scared because I haven't answered him yet.

"I love you too Justin!" I gushed.

Justin smiled, showing all of his teeth. He leaned in and kissed me with all the passion he had in him.

We separated and Justin was out of air.

"Wow" said Justin.

His heart rate on the monitor started to increase and I started to laugh.

….

Eli's P.O.V.

That Bieber kid deserve to get his ass kicked. I felt around my chest and my necklace wasn't there. I shrugged my shoulders and kept on walking.

I finally reached Adam's house and knocked on the door.

Adam answered and stared to eye me weirdly.

"What do you want Eli?" Adam asked.

"I beat up Justin" I said.

"You what!" Adam practically yelled, while stepping outside and closing the door.

"You heard me. He had it coming from day 1 Adam"

"Eli, your crazy. You should go home" Adam said backing up.

"But, I don't want to go home Adam" I responded walking up.

"Eli your scaring me"

Before Adam can run to his door, I grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and yanked him down.

Adam fell and tried to get up, but I kicked him in the stomach, making him fall again.

I took out my cloth full of chloroform, put it to Adam's mouth, and kept it there.

Adam kept flaring around, but suddenly stopped and passed out…

A/N: OH NOES! Poor Adam. Eli has turned bonkers! What is going to happen next. Well you know…


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, I have no idea where this chapter is going so bare with me please! Thanks.

Famous Lover

Adam's P.O.V.

Where am I? All I wake up tied to a chair in the middle of a room with a spot light shone on me. Crazy right?

"Ah, your awake" said a voice in the distance.

The person walked out of the blackness and it was Eli!

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"You know exactly why you're here Adam. You could have help me get Clare back, but you sided with the enemy" Eli said.

"You are insane Eli"

"All I wanted to have Clare and you didn't help me!" Eli shouted.

Eli took out a knife and put it to my throat.

"If you try to scream, nobody will here you Adam. Where in the middle of nowhere"

Eli pushed the knife to my throat and he made a cut drawing blood.

"You won't get away with this" I manage to get out.

"I think I will" Eli said.

Then everything went blurry.

…...

Clare's P.O.V.

(The next day)

Me and Justin was sitting on my couch watching "Little Rascals", when my phone rang. It was Drew.

"Hi Clare. Have you seem Adam?" Drew asked, kind of scared.

"I haven't seen him. Why?" I responded.

"Yesterday somebody came to the door and he said he would get it, but he never came back in"

"Are you sure he's not in his room or something?"

"No Clare, I looked everywhere"

"I'll go look for him. If I see him I will tell you ok?"

"Ok. Thanks Clare"

We hung up and Justin turned to me.

"Who was that?" Justin asked.

"It was Drew. He said Adam went missing yesterday" I responded.

"Do they have any lead or anything?"

"Drew didn't say anything about that, but I'm sure he's fine"

We continued watching the movie, when my phone rang again. It was a blocked number.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Clare" Eli said.

"What do you want Eli?"

"I think I know where Adam is"

"Where is he!"

"He's in the lake where I threw his body in"

Eli quickly hung up the phone.

I shot up from the couch and Justin fell off the couch because he was startled.

"What- what's wrong Clare" Justin said.

"Call the police" I responded shaking.

"But Clare-"

"NOW!" I shouted.

I can't believe it…

A/N: Wow. I didn't expect this from this chapter, but oh well!

Review


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for not updating. I have the state testing this week and I needed to study. To answer your questions the only reason I picked Justin is because he's from Canada and it makes sence.

Famous Lover

Clare's P.O.V.

Justin and I was at the lake with Drew and Mrs. Torres. There was a whole bunch of cop cars and police men. They sent a boat and a scuba diver to go look for Adam's body.

"Why did his best friend do this to him" Mrs. Torres cried.

"I'm going to kill him" Drew growled.

Everybody didn't say anything because they wanted to kill him to.

One of the scuba divers came back up and said:

"We found the body!"

The boat's crane went into the water, and came back out with Adam's dead body on it. From where I can see, he had a long, deep cut into his neck, bruises on his face.

Mrs. Torres dropped to the ground and started bawling her eyes out. Drew came next to her and was trying to clam her with soothing words, but it didn't work. I was also tearing too. I lost my best friend. Justin looked at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Clare" Justin said pulling me into a hug.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Justin" I responded.

A police man came over to me, and asked me a question.

"Who did you say did this" He asked taking out a notepad.

"Elijah Goldsworthy" I said cringing to the name.

…...

Eli's P.O.V.

I was pacing back and forth in my basement. I couldn't believe I killed my best friend or ex-best friend, and told my ex-girlfriend about it!

Anger took over me as I destroyed everything in my sight. I knocked over things, I kicked things, and I punched thing. Nothing is going to take back what I did.

I stopped what I was doing and looked at the floor. There was a picture of Me, Adam, and Clare at the park doing English homework. Clare said she had to take a picture of us to savor the moment.

I threw the picture to the wall and it shattered into millions of pieces.

My mom opened the basement door and called me.

"Eli, there are police here and they would want to talk to you"

A/N: Hmmm. Is this chapter good because I don't think so. Probably next chapter is going to be a long chapter. Review please?


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the last chapter! I hope all of you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Famous Lover**

**Eli's P.O.V.**

**I walked up the stairs to the living room, where 2 police officers was. I also saw Clare, Justin, Drew, and Mrs. Torres. Drew and Mrs. Torres was watching me with hatred. I deserve it though.**

**I sat down on the love seat across from them and interlaced my fingers together.**

"**So Mr. Goldsworthy, Miss. Edwards here told me you called her. Is there was a reason why?" One of the police officers asked.**

"**I called her because I knew where Adam's body was" I answered.**

"**How did you know his body was there?"**

" '**Cause I put it there"**

**There was no reason on lying. But, I didn't want to go to jail.**

"**So your confessing?" The other police man asked.**

"**Yes" I responded.**

**Mrs. Torres started crying, and Drew looked like he wanted to kill me. I would let him.**

**One of the police officers slapped handcuffs on me.**

"**Elijah Goldsworthy, you are under arrest for the murder of Adam Torres. Anything you do or say are going to go against you in the court of law"**

**My mom started crying. Justin just stared at me with hatred too, but I could cared less about what he does. Then my eyes landed on Clare. Then I snapped.**

"**CLARE, DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! I DID THIS FOR US! I LOVE YOU CLARE! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME PLEASE!" I screamed.**

**Clare hung onto Justin and started to cry. The police man pushed me outside and my mom was running after me, but I told her to stay back. They put me in the police car, and that's the last time I saw Clare Edwards…**

…**.**

**I woke up in a flash. Sweat dripping off me. I looked around me, and I was in my own room. I looked down to see Clare laying down next to me. I started to cry and that woke Clare up. She rapped her arms around me.**

"**What happened Eli?" Clare asked me.**

"**I had a nightmare. You weren't mine, you were dating Justin Bieber, and I killed Adam" I said.**

"**That is a nightmare"**

"**But, it seemed so real, Clare"**

"**I won't never leave you Eli. Never"**

…**..**

**The next morning, Me and Clare walked into Degrassi, to be greeted by Adam.**

"**Guess what!" He yelled.**

"**What?" Clare asked.**

"**Justin Bieber is coming to our school!"**

…**..**

**A/N: And that's the story! You didn't expect that did you? Review if you want and tell me what my new celebrity is!**

**The End!**


	15. Authors Note:Please Read!

**Ok peeps, I need your help! I want another celebrity relationship against somebody. I was thinking against Adam and Drew, but its up to you! You can different people.**

**Celebrity:**

**The two people:**

**Problem:**

**Who gets hat person:**

**That you so much I appreciate it!**


End file.
